gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
First Battle of Jannermont
The First Battle of Jannermont was one of the attacks of Emergence Day as well as one of the very first battles of the Locust War. The battle was personally led by the High General of the Locust Horde, Uzil RAAM. Jannermont was attacked due to its large army base located within the city and its spoils taken by the Locust. The battle was a decisive victory for the Locust, as were most of the battles fought on Emergence Day. Order of Battle Prelude Emergence The emergence of the Locust Horde in Jannermont occurred during the early morning commute. The initial emergence happened in the Jannermont Army Base located within the city. Just as soldiers were returning their weapons and uniforms from honorable discharge following the end of the Pendulum Wars, a Corpser created an Emergence Hole inside, releasing a Blight of Locust Drones led by Uzil RAAM, Kantus Skorge, and Vold Jermad. RAAM ordered a quota of humans to be captured for Scientist Ukkon's experiments and afterwards the rest were to be slaughtered. Several Emergence Holes occurred in the base, releasing thousands of Drones. The Locust brought with them Seeders and Nemacysts to act as anti-aircraft artillery. The Locust were successful in occupying the base, capturing their quota, and slaughtering the rest of the humans. RAAM then led his forces into the city and began the war against the humans. The Locust also attacked the highway leading into Jannermont. Civilians, unknown to the attack in the city, were still driving into Jannermont during the morning commute to work in the city. An Emergence Hole ripped across the entire highway, causing cars and trucks to flip and fly off the highway. Locust Drones began to emerge from the hole and opened fire on the civilians on the highway. This attack was captured on a traffic camera for the local news station, and the footage was transferred to all major stations on Sera about the initial emergence in Jannermont and the subsequent emergence and attacks on the rest of Sera. Internal Locust Strife While leading the battle, Uzil RAAM was attacked by Vold Sraak, the former Uzil of the Locust Horde, who sought to kill RAAM due to being usurped by RAAM, embarrassed in front of the Queen, and, to his belief, was now leading the Locust to their doom, as well as to regain his position. When Kantus Skorge tried to intervene, Sraak attacked him too. After a brief duel between the two Locust generals, RAAM, who had anticipated and planned for Sraak's betrayal, signaled two Theron Guards to shoot Sraak with their Torque Bows. The shots destroyed the chest piece of Sraak's powerful armor and seriously wounded him. RAAM executed Sraak by ripping Sraak's heart out with his bare hands and assigned the two Theron Guards to his new Krav, Jermad, and to continue the slaughter of humanity. News Coverage News broadcasts were able to relay news from the first moments of the attack and the general population believed that the Pendulum Wars had started again or that the Gorasni were responsible. These rumors were later proven false and the Locust would kill over a hundred thousand people in the city. Aftermath The emergence in Jannermont marked the beginning of not only Emergence Day but also a war that would last for seventeen years. Over 100,000 people would die in the initial attack on Jannermont. Among the dead were the parents of famed Thrashball player, Augustus Cole, of the Hanover Cougars. Five days after the emergence, Augustus Cole was inspired to join the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army in order to fight the Locust and avenge his parents. The following year, Jannermont would be a battlefield between the Coalition and Locust in the Second Battle of Jannermont. The battle involved Cpl. Tai Kaliso using a power saw to kill a Locust Drone when the Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle bayonet broke against the Drone's skin, inspiring Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Professor Adam Fenix to build the Chainsaw Bayonet for the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Coalition's End'' References Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Locust Horde military victories